Problem: A blue sweater costs $$9$, and a popular red watch costs $4$ times as much. How much does the red watch cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red watch is a multiple of the cost of the blue sweater, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $9$ $4 \times $9 = $36$ The red watch costs $$36$.